A Regular Day In Minecraft
by papercutfiction
Summary: This is Part 1 in my first FanFiction series. In this part, Two main characters are revealed. Fanart is appreciated.


A Regular Day in Minecraft

By Papercutfiction

The cube square sun had just risen, the chicken on the farm were awakening, the cows were mooing casually and Steve jumped quickly out of bed. He grabbed 3 Diamond pickaxes, one for mining, another for showing off to his friends and one just in case. There was always that slight, distant chance that something could go wrong. Well, anything could go wrong…

Steve looked down at the chatbar

Amygurl101 has joined server

Steve was happy to have a friend to talk to. Amy hadn't been on the server for a few months, hence her house now looks more like a creeper wreck, as the day moved on Amygurl101 and Steve got in some mining and building. Amy's house was back to normal and Steve had found a few more bits of valuable Redstone as the day got darker and darker Steve had lost Amy, they were running through the forest and Steve had lost her. He looked down at the chatbar…

Amygurl101: Have to go. Mum calling me 4 dinner bye. LOL :D

He tried to smile but found it hard "How could I be happy?" He thought. Suddenly the moon blocked all light and shined like a diamond in the sky. Steve had always wondered what players "real life" was like. Minecraft was real life for him…

As he dragged his diamond sword back home he dreamed of "logging off" and "being social." He had heard so many terms and things about it. As he walked home he felt stupid looking down on the chatbar. "Who would log on this late" he said "All the children have probably gone to bed." His theory was too quick- just at that moment another player logged on.

Shadowclaw has joined server

"Aww Crap." He mumbled under his breath as his eyes darted to a player spawning with the tag ShadowClaw.

ShadowClaw: Hello Steve… ready 4 another night?

Steve: Get off my server it's for normal people not hacking freaks like you…

ShadowClaw: Mods aren't hacking. nOOb

Steve: Just disconnect

ShadowClaw: Let's play a little minigame called PLAY ALL END ALL!

Jumping quick to conclusions, Steve didn't like the sound of this. He had met ShadowClaw and his dark, slender skin before. Numerous times, In fact every night for 15 years. All his experiences with ShadowClaw were bad (burning to death, falling from a high place, slaughtered to death by players small robot army…WTH?) But something about tonight raised his thoughts. "What if ShadowClaw was a hack?" his mind was off and racing "what if he was a glitch? , a bug? , a good-for-nothing-game-ruining-hacking loser?". As he was mysteriously teleported to a strange looking castle on his server he saw a sign at his spawn "ShadowClaw's EVIL MISFORTUNE CASTLE!1!" His thoughts were getting worse and worse. As he had finished reading the signs he saw ShadowClaw running at him with a giant sword

ShadowClaw: /ZanzaSwordHackver1.6.1

Habourville was a hack-free server, so this command stunned Steve letting his guard down as he allowed himself to get attacked with a big slash reducing himself to half-a-heart. It had happened again, another one of ShadowClaw's ridiculous hacked deaths. "Nice" Steve sighed as square blood dripped off his torso and onto the ground. "Nice? Is that all you got? It has more damage than a Diamond sword does!" ShadowClaw exclaimed with a smiley grin. It was that same grin he had seen every time before he had died. He knew he would take another blow and black-out and respawn in the morning. It was the standard routine, It happened every single night. "What do you want from me?" Steve whimpered as he was now lying on the ground in agony waiting to respawn. "Oh nothing, I just want to rule Minecraft freely like you!" He said in his smart-arse tone of speaking. "Why will killing me help…" Steve murmured as he was lying on the ground bleeding to death. "It will show you what I have to deal with 24/7 being a hack, Since this server was created by your father Notch and his unloyal brother Herobrine it allows everyone to roam perfectly free…". Stve was going to reply but his time had come…

Steve has re-joined the game!

Unlike most players Steve didn't have a Back to Main menu button. He wasn't allowed to quit Minecraft like other players. He was forced to be a prisoner of the cubic jail that his father had created. He walked outside his pixelated mansion into the vast plains of the "hills" biome. He walked over to his farm to see if that dirty scoundrel ShadowClaw had stolen any of his animals. Nothing, just a sign that was left by ShadowClaw:

Hello Steve,

My time has run-out.

Meet me at the usual spot at 7:00

Your evil arch-nemesis buddy,

ShadowClaw

END OF PART 1


End file.
